Life Goes On
by Mrs. Hannah Weasley 123
Summary: First Fremione story. Doesn't follow the books, only the major incidents.
1. Chapter 1

"This is it"

I thought to myself as I boarded one of the biggest trains I had ever seen in my short life.

"This will be the beginning of something new".

I found myself seated in the only free compartment with a young girl and boy my own age, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. I got along nicely with them and I knew that they would be friends for life. I left the comfort of their voices lull me into a light nap and was overcome by darkness soon enough.

"Harry Potter… on board"

I stirred, awoken by Neville's loud voice, stretching I looked over towards my two new friends and smiled

"It wasn't a dream" I thought.

Just as I was about to contribute to Neville's conversation he jumped up and screeched "Trevor!"

As I left the chaos of Susan trying to comfort Neville to change into my robes, I decided to help Neville look for the toad. I then went from compartment to compartment searching for the aforementioned "Trevor" but coming to a stop by the next door I frowned in at the two boys.

As I entered I turned to the boy on my left, he was very skinny with black hair, and oddly shaped glasses that complimented his face quite well. The boy on my right was…well he looked as if he had eaten too many sweets – judging by the wrappers on the floor and beside him I knew I was right – he was sporting a mad haystack of ginger locks and cradling a rat. I could tell from the looks on the boys faces that I looked disgusted with the situation.

Turning my attention to the boy on the right I asked him, "You didn't happen to see a toad about here, did you? A boy called Neville lost one."

"No, I can't recall seeing any toads apart from Ron's chocolate frog."

I looked closer at the boy and my facial expression turned from one of concentration to surprise,

"Holy cricket. You're Harry Potter!" He looked towards me sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders, he pointed to the boy beside me

"And this is…" "Ronald Weasley"

I looked at him with disgust as he caught the sweet that was just about to fall out of his mouth.

"Charmed" I replied. "You should get your glasses fixed before we get to school… "Auculous Repairo".

Harry's face turned to one of shock as he watched his glasses return to normal.

"Thanks, I definitely need to remember that one!"

I smiled at him before standing up and striding over to the door, "You need to change into your robes; we are nearly at the school".

Giving the pair one last smile I left the compartment in search of my own with a big smile on my face, in the midst of my mindless searching I bumped into someone and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Oi Freddie, you need to watch where you are going mate!" Said a laughing voice from inside the compartment I had landed in front of, I looked up and flushed in embarrassment.

There, standing in front of me was what appeared to be a third year with his hand held out and a dark blush coating his freckled face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there at all."

"No, no the fault was all mine." I said as I smiled up at him and took his offered hand, sighing in relief he pulled me up and said

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine". With that I pulled my hand from his and walked on, but not before turning back to see the boy looking into the compartment and saying

"Shut up Georgie!"

"This is going to be an interesting year!" I thought as I stepped into the compartment and closed the door.

(Fred's Pov)

I was coming back to our compartment where George and our best mate Lee Jordan were waiting patiently (not) for me to return from changing into my robes, when it happened. I collided with a wall of black or more specifically a young first year, looking down into the confused face I realised I had just sent a girl… a GIRL tumbling to the floor.

I blushed so badly it was almost impossible to hide my embarrassment, George saw this and thought it would be a good time to call out,

"Oi Freddie, you need to watch where you are going mate!" laughing as he did.

"I'm going to kill him later!" I thought before offering my hand to the small bushy brown haired girl before me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there at all." I said to her as she took my hand.

"No, no the fault was all mine." She said politely and then it occurred to me that she was just on the floor.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine".

With that final word she pulled her hand from mine and walked away.

I could hear George and Lee sniggering in the compartment, "Our Freddie has gone soft, blushing over a first year!" He said before bursting out into a contagious fit of laughter that took both Lee and myself into fits.

"Shut up Georgie!" I called walking into the compartment but not before seeing the girl turn around with a small smile on her face.

"This is going to be an interesting year!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Chapter 2: The sorting.

(Hermione's Pov)

One word to describe Hogwarts, "amazing" the whole castle is surrounded by the most angelic countryside views or so I'm being told; I wouldn't complain but it was dark when we arrived at the castle's "Great Hall". Rubbing my hands on the outer side of my robes to rid them of sweat, I looked up at Susan with a smile to which she returned. I was about to engage in a conversation about which house she would like to be placed in, when a young boy stood up from the back and said "So the rumours are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" I immediately stiffened as whispers ran through the group of first years as the young boy marched straight up to Harry, and got in his face about not having the right friend status by hanging out with poor Ronald. As they continued their battle, a witch appeared in front of the two boys. Professor McGonagall was an intimidating woman, but I respected her greatly after reading about her part in helping the school begin in my favourite book "A Hogwarts's History".

The procession into the main hall was quite nerve wracking, walking all the way up to the front hoping and willing that I wouldn't trip over my own feet. The sorting hat was really not what I expected but I do know that he has a good sense of placing people in the correct houses. "Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall called out. I took a deep breath and made my way up to the seat, the hat was placed on my head and I got the sense of someone prodding my mind. "Hhmm, you have the cunning of a Slytherin, but the heart of a Gryffindor. Smart, intelligent, yes, yes I see now you must be a….Gryffindor!" Shouted the sorting hat.

Jumping of the chair with a big smile on my face I ran over to the Gryffindor table, but not before wishing Susan good luck. As soon as I got there, the first thing I noticed was the third year boy from before… only there was two of him not one. I shook my head trying to clear it but the twin image was still there, then I realised "He is a Twin!" "Hello 'Mione, my name is George Weasley and this is my twin Fred – more commonly known as the idiot who ran into you – but just so you know im the better looking twin!" he said with a wink. Poor Fred looked really embarrassed and I couldn't blame him, "Nice to meet you both, but I prefer Hermione" "Sure you do 'Mione!" said Fred with a wink. I smiled at them both, before looking at them closely.

Both boys sported the house robes of Gryffindor, and surprisingly vibrant ginger locks that came just above their ears cut to style with the freckles on their face to match. Realisation struck in her as Ronald sat next to her; she looked back and forth between Ronald and the twins and exclaimed, "Are you related, because the resemblance is almost uncanny!" Both of the twins looked horrified at the thought but answered her anyway. "Why yes 'Mione" said Fred and George continued, "We are related by blood, he's our annoying younger brother" "And I'm telling you now, we look nothing alike" "We are the better looking bunch in the whole family" they said together with identical smirks.

Laughing at their antics I turned to listen to Professor Dumbledore welcome the first years, before the feast magically appeared in front of us. Getting what food I wanted from the plates was incredibly hard as the three Weasley's around me took almost everything of the silver platter and dumped it on their own plate. I was appalled but no one seemed to notice apart from Fred who winked at me and pulled me into a one armed hug, "Cheer up 'Mione. You get to spend all year with me!" He said cheekily, I laughed and cuffed him upside the head and he let out a very weird shriek, food coming out in the process. I fell into a fit of laughter as the food had seemingly landed on George who now looked like he could murder poor Fred. As appalled as I should be at the moment I couldn't help but laugh as George threw a handful of spaghetti at Fred, resulting in a food fight. My first night in the Gryffindor House was spent with friends and spaghetti in my bushy brown hair, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Upset

Chapter 3: Hermione's upset.

(Hermione's Pov)

We had now been at Hogwarts for a week, and George, Fred and I were inseparable. They are the only friends I have ever known apart from Harry and Ron whom I had grown close too, but I was foolish to think they could be friends with such a bushy haired bookworm such as me. Even Susan had stopped talking to me, there were times in the halls when I would pass and stop to talk to her but I would be completely ignored. What was wrong with me?

Sitting in Professor Flitwick's class before lunch contemplating why I was so different, when we were told that we had to levitate the feather in front of us. Of course Ronald was getting his movement and pronunciation wrong, so I said "No, no you are doing it wrong it is "Wingardium Leviosa" not "Wingardium Leviosaa!" "Fine if you're so brilliant you show me how to do it!" "With pleasure" I replied "Wingardium Leviosa" and just like that my feather lifted and got the professors' attention. "Good job, Miss Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor!" I turned and smiled at Ronald when there was an explosion beside Harry; I peered around him and saw poor Seamus Finnegan looking confused as what was left of his feather floated down to the table in a burnt pile.

Class ended quickly afterwards and I walked slowly out of the classroom after getting some praise from Professor Flitwick. In the courtyard, Ronald and Harry were a few steps in front of me when I heard Ronald say, "It's Leviosa not Leviosaa, god I can't stand her!" Tears welled up in my eyes as I pulled my books tighter to my chest and walked straight past them bumping Ronald's shoulder with my own. I ran straight to the common room and dumped my books on my bed, willing the tears not to spill as I ran back downstairs I bumped into someone – once again ending up on the floor. "Wow, 'Mione we have got to stop meeting like this!" said Fred with a smile which quickly disappeared as he looked at my face more than likely seeing the tears running down my cheeks. "Did I hurt you 'Mione? Are you alright, what's the matter?" "I'm fine Fred" I struggled to get out as my crying continued "No something is the.." "Fred, I'm fine! Leave me alone!" I screamed at him before looking around the common room glad to find it empty of students. Looking back to his face I saw the hurt, curiosity and look of pure concern but the hurt stood out clearly and I knew that I had said the wrong thing. I snatched my hand from him and ran out of the common room leaving Fred far behind with his head hung low, more tears coming to my eyes as I thought of the look of hurt on his face. Finally reaching the girls' bathroom I threw myself in a stall and locked it behind me. I could hear some of the girls' banging on the door asking me to come out but I just couldn't face them.

(Fred's Pov)

I was heading towards the common room only just returning from quidditch practice with George and Wood, the new season was coming up soon and we had to be in top playing condition, skills and all. Giving the password of "Serenity" to the "fat lady" I walked into the common room thinking of giving the person who created the password a piece of my mind, when some unknown force collided into me.

Looking down I had to smile, "Wow, 'Mione we have got to stop meeting like this!" When she finally looked up at me, my smile slipped away "are those tear tracks? Oh no, I've hurt her! Fred you fool!" Coming back to reality I asked "Did I hurt you 'Mione? Are you alright, what's the matter?" "I'm fine Fred" I could see her struggling to get that sentence out as her crying continued "No something is the….." "Fred, I'm fine! Leave me alone!" I froze in shock a hurt look spread across my face as she all but screamed at me. Our little 'Mione never screams at anyone, she snatched her arm out of my grip and ran, I have never been so upset in my life whether it is for her or the way she spoke to me I don't know. "Maybe George will know what to do… Harry may know what's wrong with her!"

(Great Hall – Harry's Pov)

"Harry!" Fred shouted down to me running as fast as he could to get to me, he was out of breath by the time he reached me. "Wow Fred, calm down. What's wrong?" I asked "It's Hermione. She's really upset and I don't know what's wrong. Harry if you know anything please tell me, I want to find her and make sure she's ok!" I was starting to really worry for Hermione now, trying to recall why she got so upset, and then it clicked "Ron said some nasty things to her and she ran off, that's all I know". Fred and George were now giving Ron looks of pure hatred and were about to speak, when all of a sudden Professor Quirrel came running into the great hall. "Troll, Troll in the Dungeon! I thought you ought to know!" before promptly fainting.


	4. Chapter 4: Goody two shoes breaks rules

Chapter 4: Goody two shoes breaks rules.

(Fred's Pov)

All thought of pummelling Ron went out of our heads when we heard that a troll was roaming the castle, students were screaming and some were running up and down the aisle. I'm not one to easily admit that I am scared of something but I sure as heck was scared now. "Silence, everybody follow their prefects to their houses immediately!" said Dumbledore. George and I regrouped with Harry and Ron but something felt wrong like I was forgetting something…. "Hermione! George, she doesn't know about the troll!" I said to him, we quickly grabbed the other two boys and dashed for the upstairs bathrooms. "Dumbledore said to go to the common room!" Ron shouted, I stopped and grabbed his collar "Look Ron, this is your entire fault so shut up and help us out. I really don't care what you do but if 'Mione is hurt..!" "Ok, I'll help you just calm down!" he said, continuing to run to the bathrooms.

When we there we saw a massive shadow that seemed to be moving and making a lot of noise. Jumping behind a wall, we peered out to look at the hideous creature as he continued on his path… heading straight into the girls' bathroom. "What should we do?" Harry asked and Ron being the coward that he is said "Maybe we should just go back to the common room!" George spun around and grabbed him throwing him in the direction of the bathroom… "After you" George said. We quietly came up to the bathroom and the wreckage was unbelievable. All the cubicles were smashed, pieces of debris lay everywhere and Hermione was stuck under one of the broken sinks trying to avoid getting hit by the troll's huge club.

"'Mione!" I yelled going straight for my friend, but forgetting the troll was still there I was clinging to his club before I knew what was actually happening. "Fred!" George cried as he attempted to distract the troll, meanwhile I saw my chance and jumped and landed old piece of a cubicle that had broken my fall and rolled quickly over towards 'Mione. "Fred" she cried wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug just as the troll was about to bring his club down on top of us, but there was no pain. I looked up and saw the club rose above the troll's head and then it just dropped on top of its head knocking it out cold. I sighed in relief as George came over and hugged us both, everybody was alright; yet I spoke to soon.

Professors' McGonagall and Snape arrived minutes later and I would probably be right in saying they were not happy in the slightest. 'Mione took the blame for all of us, everybody was quite taken aback by this… the "goody two shoes" was admitting to breaking rules. "Wow" was all I could think.

(Hermione's Pov)

"What was I thinking, I'm stupid!" I thought angrily as I took the blame for the troll incident, looking into McGonagall's' eyes and telling her I broke the rules! I took my punishment with my head held high because, as I looked over towards my friends I knew I had done the right thing for everyone. They were standing in a group all looking at me in a new light and I liked that. Something tells me that they won't underestimate the "bookworm" anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: 4 years

Chapter 5: 4 years.

(Hermione's Pov)

I smiled as I reflected upon those memories, things had changed drastically in the last four years and I liked to recall my old memories, as the world grows darker memories become less happy and carefree. Last year Harry took part in the "Triwizard Tournament" even though he was underage, he won but not before witnessing the death of Cedric Diggory, a good friend, to the hands of "He-who-must-not-be-named".

Many things had happened to our trio since then, and yes you must be thinking Fred, George and I but I don't. Harry, Ron and I are the new trio and have become close friends. Fred and I drifted apart during my fourth year because, Viktor Krum the famous Quidditch Seeker had taken an interest in me and I started to hang out with him more than anyone else. One night Fred and I had a huge argument and he said that our friendship was over and he didn't want anything to do with me. I was devastated, my best friend just walked away, so to get back at me for dating Viktor, he started to date Angelina Johnston; one of my few friends.

It has been so awkward when I go over to see his mum and the family, but I can't do anything he walks away from me and I'm not allowed to talk to George. He has a girlfriend now and I don't mind that fact but Fred is always around when I want to talk to George, and it is hard for me to act normal every day when my two best friends are not talking to me. I feel like screaming at them sometimes, mainly Fred because he is being a douche bag.

This is the end of my fifth year and I'm spending time at the Burrow because of what happened with Umbrigde, Mrs Weasley is so nice to me, I almost feel like a daughter. George and I are getting along again, mainly because Fred has stopped caring whether we talk or not and I'm happy for the first time in a year, I feel like my life is getting better. Old wounds are healing and friendships are being rekindled. I think we may be alright; things will get better as time goes on.

What I didn't know was how drastically my life would change during that summer at the Burrow, and the consequences that come with it.


	6. Chapter 6: Winter Blues Part 1

Chapter 6: Winter Blues Part 1.

(Hermione's Pov)

I had just apperated into the Burrow living room when I was picked up and swung around twice in a circle. "'Mione!" Cried George and I laughed at his childlike behaviour. "Hello Georgie! I have missed you, how is the shop?" I enquired; both Fred and George had left their seventh year early to set up a new practical joke shop. I have to admit "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" was the most amazing thing I had seen ever, and being in the heart of Diagon Alley was the most colourful shop which represents the twins' personalities. "It's going well; Fred is finishing up the last ideas for a new product and should be here shortly. I however knew you were going to come early so I thought I would surprise "lil' 'Mione" he replied casually flopping back down on the sofa. "George it's not early." "What?" "Its 8pm." "Oh oops…." He must not have a care in the world I thought.

"I see you put up the decorations you did a really good job, George they are awesome!" I declared "Now, seeing as its New Year's Eve how about we do some baking?" "Can't, mum has the kitchen on spells preparing food for the dinner tomorrow and she said to tell you that if any of the spells are broken…. Yea she will hex us" George said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Just then a pop signalled someone had apperated back to the house or by the sounds a couple of people. As I turned around I saw all of the Weasley's not counting Bill and Charlie…..and Angelina? "What is she doing here" I thought, shooting a look towards George who also sported a confused look. Fred then strolled in with his winners' smirk firmly in place and pulled Angelina to him and kissed her passionately, completely ignoring everyone else who had seemed to start up a conversation between each other. I was uncomfortable with the situation, so I stood up and took my bags upstairs with Ginny following behind, asking every possible question she could, it was no easy task getting her quiet enough so I could sleep and I ended up putting a silencing charm around my bed so I could sleep.

The next morning was hectic, Mrs Weasley was busy in the kitchen and everyone else was just playing in the snow. George was the first to throw a snowball and hit me in the face with his "not so accurate shot" this started an all-out war and by the time dinner was ready everyone was soaked through to their skin. I have never seen someone so cross in all my life, Mrs Weasley told us how silly we all were to be taking part in that before dinner, so we all grudgingly changed our clothes - quickly mind you. Fred and Angelina were missing all morning and lunch, missing most of the presents, which consisted of knitted garments for us all courtesy of Mrs W. I went to the kitchen for a glass of water, and I felt someone come up behind me, not expecting Ron to be behind me as Fred's name was on the tip of my tongue as I turned around. "Happy Christmas, 'Mione!" Ron said before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to mine.


	7. Chapter 6: Winter Blues Part 2

Chapter 7: Winter Blues Part 2.

(Hermione's Pov)

I froze in shock. Ron was kissing me…. ME!

"What do I do? Do I kiss him back?"

As I stood there frozen on the spot getting kissed by my best friend - contemplating whether to kiss him back, I didn't see the person watching us from the shadows by the kitchen door. Finally giving up and responding to Ron's persistent kisses, I let myself go. Kissing him with a passion that I didn't know I had in me. Suddenly feeling airborne, I broke of the kiss to see that Ron had lifted me up onto the kitchen counter. Quickly catching my lips once again, we continued where we had left off.

And yet, my mind was screaming at me.

"This is not right! He is not the one for you. Stop before you ruin your life and his!"

I pressed the little voice back into my mind. I knew I would regret my actions later on, but for now I didn't care. The man I liked was upstairs with his girlfriend doing Merlin knows what.

Too engrossed in my game of 'Tonsil Hockey' with Ron, I failed to notice the shadow by the door hang his head in defeat, and quietly slip back into the adjacent room. Breaking for air, I looked at Ron silently before timidly asking,

"What was that for Ron?"

Without a word Ron smiled and left the kitchen, leaving me totally confused as to what had just occurred. George then appeared beside me startling me from my thoughts; I looked up at the smiling prankster and flushed the famous Weasley hair colour.

"What?" I said "Get that smile of your face, George Weasley!"

"What smile? I'm not smiling." He said with a wink.

"Oh, sod off George!" I said jokingly heading out into the sitting room, but he grabbed my arm stopping me from leaving.

"'Mione, did you kiss Ron?" he asked me seriously. "Actually, Ron kissed me –"

"Are you serious! 'Mione, Fred came down to talk to you and he left in a hurry taking Angie with him."

"So, that's not my problem. If he wants to talk to me he could have come –"

"No, 'Mione you don't get it. He looked gutted when he came back out to us!"

"But…. I don't understand. He hasn't talked to me since the argument, he's with Angelina too."

"Yes, but maybe he wanted to sort things out." He said calmly with a pointed look.

"All right, I'll go find him and talk to him. Where did he go?"

"He headed up towards our room; he took Angie with him too."

Nodding my thanks to George, I left the room in search of my target. Ginny, noticing my pointed look towards her came with me as moral support in case another argument ensued. Plus, she was pure nosey and would have found out anyway.

"Where are we going?" she asked "No don't answer that, I know. Have you got a plan?"

"Yes, I think. I'm going to just come all out and apologise for my actions, but I want to make a quick pit stop and grab something from our room first."

"Go for it!" she said.

Walking up the stairs and towards our shared room, I went to grab the handle and pushed open the door and screamed.


	8. Chapter 6: Winter Blues Part 3

Chapter 8: Winter Blues Part 3.

(Hermione's Pov)

I pushed open the door and screamed.

There, on my bed was Fred with a very naked Angelina on top of him, who suddenly stilled her rocking movement and turned toward us. Fred quickly turned towards us and flushed reminiscent to his hair, stuttering while wrapping a sheet around himself as Angelina slid off him. "What are you doing in my room? Enjoying the show are you?! Get out!" he yelled angrily.

Ginny who was as shocked as me suddenly piped up, "Get out!? Fred, you are in our room you twat!

By that point everyone had come running up to our room to see what had happened. The shock was clear on everyone's face but nothing like the look of pure shame and anger on Mrs Weasley's' face. Fred was blushing furiously trying to cover himself while Angelina hastily threw her clothes on.

"I think maybe I should leave." She said cautiously.

"Yes, that would be a good idea! Everybody else leave the room, let Fred think about his actions. We will chat about your punishment later!" Mrs Weasley said angrily still looking at Fred.

Everybody quietly left the room except for Mrs Weasley, Ginny, George and Hermione - who hesitated in moving. If possible, Fred went an even darker shade of red almost purple and said,

"You know what mum, I don't care that you all found out what me and Angie were doing. I did it for revenge and also because I felt hurt and betrayed. I realised I had feelings for my ex-best friend, the very friend that I told 'how much I hated her' and then she betrays me!" It had gone deathly quiet in the room. George was shocked to say the least and me I was about to burst out into tears.

"I understand if you hate me – wait you have feelings for me? " I started suddenly feeling strange.

"I don't hate you. I loved you Hermione, but you broke my heart! I was going to sit down with you tonight and ask for your forgiveness over the argument; I was even going to break it off with Angelina. Instead, I find you and my brother playing tonsil hockey in the kitchen. You really know how to break a man." He said with his head hung low.

"Fred, I'm – I – Ron only kissed me because there was mistletoe above our heads. I didn't betray you, I never have nor will. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I never meant to hurt you and I most certainly do not have feelings for Ron!" I said as I silently started crying. Mrs Weasley ushered the others into the hall and shut the door quietly.

Turning around to let him have some form of privacy in gathering his clothes, I hung my  
head and cried about how foolish we both had been. We let our feelings come between us, and now we had both payed the price with our friendship. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to see a clothed Fred looking down at me with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just got so jealous of you and Ron that I had to vent my frustration, obviously in the wrong way. Can we ever be more than friends, now when I have totally ruined our friendship?"

"How about we forget everything and just start over? Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" she stated, crying slightly.

"Fred Weasley; practical joker and the better looking half of the Weasley twins, at your service." Fred said with a small smile and a wink before leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

"Merry Christmas 'Mione!" he said before deepening the kiss.


End file.
